


You'll Bee Okay

by Speede



Series: Antarctic Empire Stories [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Antarctic Empire, Backstory, Bee Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Bonding, Childhood Trauma, Emperor Philza, Found Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, I know I didn't, I'll try to explain later on, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Platonic Relationships, Some injuries, Technoblade and Wilbur twin supremacy, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Weapons, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, but I'll explain that later too, cottages, enjoy these tags, hybrids have abilities, maybe I'll add more?, respawning is a process, there's different hybrid types, they're all adopted though, uh what else is there, we got the whole sbi family, who ships minors i will smack your kneecaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speede/pseuds/Speede
Summary: A world full of snow and people, and Tubbo finds himself living peacefully in his cottage. Sure, it gets really cold in the winter, and his wings get pretty stiff at times, but it's better than nothing. He never asked for a random teen to show up pounding on his door one morning, but he wasn't going to turn away someone majorly injured.In which, Tubbo saves the youngest prince in the Antarctic Empire, and your usual after story of their adventures together; throwing in some angst and relationship healing along the way.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Tubbo & Technoblade, Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Series: Antarctic Empire Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197950
Comments: 24
Kudos: 116





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure if you'd like a warning or not, but here's one anyways! There's mentions of blood in the last bit of this chapter, but it's not to much. Just putting this here incase some people would like a warning.
> 
> Enjoy!

It's been a few years since he started living in his new home, and the short teen loved it with his whole heart. It was peaceful; beautiful flowers he'd been growing in his yard blossoming in colour, and the little bees flying around his cottage warmed his heart. Taking a step towards the herb pots, Tubbo stretched his arms above his head and leaned back before bending over to begin collecting them. He rolled up his sleeves, the green material bunching together around his arms.

"Hey, Tubbo!"

Over his shoulder, his wings made a slight buzzing sound at the voice as he quickly stood up with a wide smile. He ran towards the older girl and jumped towards her to tackle her in a big bear hug. They landed with a thud on the dirt, laughing as the hug got tighter.

"It's nice to see you again too, little bee. Did you need any help before you come to the village?" Niki motioned towards the garden full of flowers and herbs as Tubbo got up and offered her a hand. Pulling her up, he smiled brightly and turned around to face his garden.

"That would be amazing if you could, Niki! I wasn't expecting anyone to come here this morning before the market opened; help is always a big yes from me." Tubbo swiftly walked back to the herbs he was starting to collect, Niki holding in a small giggle as his antennae bounced with each step and walked over to a patch of sunflowers. With the both of them working together to put all the flowers and herbs in the teen's wooden cart for the market, they left for the path outside Tubbo's home.

The pace was slow and simple, walking towards the village while holding a small conversation. Tubbo's face lit up even brighter when Niki mentioned she finally made sweet bread to sell at her bakery, and he bounced on each of his steps the rest of the walk. He remembers each time Niki made a new pastry to sell, each one tasting sweeter and even more delicious than the previous. Getting back from his stray thoughts, Tubbo had a question that moved to the front of his mind. 

"How come you came down to the cottage this morning? It was pretty early, even for you."

"Well, to be honest, I was worried because I haven't seen you for a month, and I knew you would most likely be coming to the market today." Tubbo listened as she continued her words. "There have been more attacks from mobs in the forests lately, and I wanted to make sure you'd be safe. So, I wanted to walk with you back to the village just in case since you don't have any weapons." 

The bee hybrid let out a small cough and grabbed the small metal knife from the shoulder bag he was wearing, showing it off and playfully mocking Niki's words.

"Ooh ooh, since you have no weapons, I shall protect you! Stand down, you ungrateful mobs; none of you shall harm my little bee!" 

Niki burst out into laughter beside him, and Tubbo joined in seconds later, his body doubling over at his stupid joke. He heard her comment on how a paring knife wasn't going to do much, but his laughter was blocking out most sounds. Nearing the village, Tubbo finally calmed himself from his laughing fit. He could hear Niki still giggling a little bit, and it made him happy knowing she found him funny.

...

"How much is everything today, Tub's?"

Tubbo stopped fixating on the flower pot's positioning and looked up with a knowing smile. He reached into his bag and grabbed out a small book, opening it to the most recent page and rearranging his brown hair in a way it parted down the middle.

"Well, it says here that the prices have gone up slightly. You got any spare change for that?" Tubbo stifled a snort at the very forced dramatic sigh that came from his friend. He set the book back into his bag and grabbed half a dozen alliums, trimming them and wrapping them in a small package. "You know what, I think I can lower the price for such a loyal customer like you, Purpled. How about 30 silver for this lot?"

"I know you have no idea what you wrote in there, but I'll take the deal anyway." The purple vested teen handed Tubbo the 30 silver coins, and Tubbo gave him the flowers in return. He put the money in a bucket he had in his cart and turned back around to face the other teen, putting his hair back into place.

"How've you been Purpled? I heard you and a few others visited another village for two weeks to find some stuff."

Purple eyes smiled back at Tubbo as the teen in front of him nodded. "Yeah, we were looking to see if we could find any resources to make our lamps around the village brighter and maybe automate them. It's a real pain for everyone to have to light them each night. Though, no luck for us." Tubbo looked at his friend, noticing the glare behind his eyes at the statement and frowned; he wasn't a fan of when his friends were down.

Crouching down, he lifted a small potted rosemary plant onto his market stand. Noticing the slight confusion of Purpled, he held his hand to silence the other. Pushing to pot towards his friend, Tubbo explained.

"It's a rosemary plant. You can use it to put on your food; also, you can turn it into a tea to help with your health. Free of charge." Purpled looked at him, shocked, and tried to refuse, pushing it back towards him. "Purpled, I'm not selling this to you; it's a gift from a friend. I haven't been here for a while and wanted to give you something since you seem down."

"You're just giving me this because you didn't have time to make another flower crown."

"You are not wrong."

Purpled let out a small laugh and grabbed the potted herb, waving goodbye as he walked off towards his house. Tubbo kept his stall open for a few more hours before shutting it down around eight in the evening, making small talk with his customers and the villagers that passed him. Loading up the few herbs he had left into his cart, he wheeled it towards the bakery. It was closed, but Niki was waiting for him and opened the door to greet him.

She handed him a basket of sweet bread, which he tried to pay for even though she refused to take his money, and he thanked her for throwing in a bottle of sugar water as well. He had been meaning to make some but had forgotten to do it. He set the basket beside the herbs carefully and turned around to hug her.

"Be careful now, okay?" Tubbo nodded and let go of the hug, picking up his cart and heading off towards the path back home. "It's getting dark, so be careful, Tubbo!" 

"I will so have a good night, Niki!" he shouted back, an audible smile heard through his voice. "I'll see you in another two weeks!" Tubbo reached the path and began his walk home.

_Honestly,_ he thought, _Niki worries too much. It's nice of her though; I should give her a gift for the bread-_

His thoughts left his head and instead voiced into thoughts as he walked, "Oh, I should give her some honey! She'd love to use that for baking!"

The walk through the forest at night is always a sight Tubbo loves to see; all the night creatures and fireflies around bring a serene vibe to the place. As much as Niki tells him to be careful when walking home, almost no mobs spawn on the path, and even if one does, he stays quiet and sneaks around them. Approaching his cottage, he rounds it to the back, where he parks his cart.

Tubbo enters through the back door and takes his green sweater off, carefully maneuvering around his delicate wings, and tosses it over onto his couch while moving towards his bedroom with a shiver. His right-wing twitches at the cool temperature; he puts a log in the fire to start it. Sleep pries its way into his mind, slowly closing his eyes as he sits down onto his twin bed. Pulling a fuzzy blanket over himself, which had been a special gift from one of the elders in the village since it was for winged hybrids, Tubbo nods off to the warmth that slowly surrounds the room from the fire. 

_Maybe I should take a day off tomorrow._

With his last thought of the night, he welcomed his dreams and slept with a content feeling in his chest.

...

A loud bang on the door woke Tubbo up, startling him out of his bed and landing on his chest, the blanket falling over his head. He jumped up to his feet and threw on his cloak, tucking his wings underneath so they wouldn't be damaged, running to his front door. He quickly checked the time and hurriedly put on his boots to head outside. "One second, I'll be right there!"

_Why is someone here at eight in the morning? It's a little early for anyone to be up right now-_

Tubbo's thoughts froze upon opening the door, and he froze in place. His hand slightly shook as he let go of the doorknob; the sight he saw was not a villager coming for an early morning visit, and he certainly wasn't expecting something like this. Taking a step back, he leaned against the wall to support his legs; they were threatening to give out on him as he looked at the person in front of him.

On the ground, covered in dirt and shirt soaked in blood, was a blonde boy that looked around the same age as Tubbo lying on his back. Something had ripped through his cloak near the stomach, and it seemed to be where the source of bleeding originated. Forcing himself to move, Tubbo got off the wall and leaned down to move the cloak out of the way carefully, gasping at the sight.

Pierced into the front of the boy's side was a dagger, and thankfully, it hadn't been pulled out and was slowing some of the bleeding processes; that wasn't the most important at that moment. Tubbo quickly ran inside to grab some healing potions he found a few months ago, frantically searching for them while he grabbed an old shirt and a long towel. Tripping over his feet and nearly dropping the potions he had just found, he rushed to the bleeding teen, mentally noting that _his skin should not be that pale._

Tubbo skidded to his knees and immediately put pressure around the dagger and pressed the shirt into it, trying to keep the area from pushing more blood out. The blonde screamed in pain and tried to move away from Tubbo's hold, making it difficult for Tubbo to keep the pressure where the dagger was.

"Stop moving, please! I'm trying to help and, you need to stay still for this to work!"

The teen opened his eyes at Tubbo's words, stilling in place before closing them again. Sighing, Tubbo quickly uncapped the two healing potions with one hand while keeping pressure with the other. The squirming had slowed down, but the teen kept letting out small pained cries, so Tubbo tried his best to hurry while doing it correctly. Looking at the blonde, he got ready to use the potions.

"Okay, this is going to hurt. Like, a lot." He felt the body under him stiffen. "I need you to trust me, okay? Please trust me." The small nod was all Tubbo needed before grabbing one potion and mentally preparing himself. "Okay, ready. Try to breathe in," when he heard the shaky intake, he continued, "and breathe out in three, two, one."

A loud swear came out of the blonde as Tubbo carefully but swiftly removed the dagger, immediately pouring the healing potions over the wounded area while still applying pressure with one hand. The teen shook as the skin and organs started repairing themselves, and Tubbo had to look away so he wouldn't get sick at the sight. It wasn't a pretty or instant process like they tell in stories; it was tiresome and painful, but it was a better situation than the chance of a horrible respawn. 

_No one would want to respawn with injuries like this._

Moving his thoughts back, the healing teen came back to priority as a few painful minutes passed. The wound had started to close over at surface level, allowing Tubbo to take the pressure off and wrap the towel around it. He went back inside his cottage to clean himself up and put on a shirt before going back out with another towel.

Looking over the boy, who now looked unconscious, but thankfully healing okay, Tubbo went over the possible things he could do to get the blonde inside his cottage. Settling on slowly dragging the boy on the towel, he wrapped the new towel underneath the teen and maneuvered awkwardly into his home. He pulled the blonde towards his bed before stopping to pick him up. It took a lot of effort, but eventually, Tubbo got him off the ground and onto the bed.

Grabbing proper bandages from his cupboard and a bucket of warm water with a cloth, Tubbo made his way back to his room to clean up the blonde teen. Maybe his day off didn't exactly start how he thought it would; entirely different from what usually happens. As he dressed the other's wounds and washed off the dirt from his face, Tubbo covered him up in a light blanket to sleep. He lit the fireplace to get rid of the morning chill and left the room to start his morning routine.


	2. A Brush with Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo takes care of his surprise guest for a bit. Cue some bonding moments over plants and snow.

Snow fell onto the ground as the sun began to set, freezing the once soft soil and frosting over the forest trees. Warming the cozy home was a small fireplace that resided in the bedroom, the oven in the main room also heating the air inside. Taking a deep breath in, Tubbo relaxed to the smell of baked bread, the pleasant scent lingering throughout the cottage and leaving a homey feeling in his chest. He was glad he sold most of his plants yesterday and brought the remaining ones inside during the morning.

It had been twelve hours, and he had already done everything he wanted for his day off since waking up, as well as some more unexpected things. He grabbed the warm bread out of the oven and set it on the small table he had placed near the window. Hearing light footsteps alerted him of another presence entering the room, and his antennas straightened towards the quiet sound as it seemed to travel towards his front door. Turning around, he saw the blonde boy holding by his stomach and slowly walking to grab the door handle. Tubbo panicked and ran to grab his hand.

"Wait! You can't leave yet; you're- you're injured on your side still!" he latched onto the blonde's arm and pulled him away from the door, accidentally stretching the other's stomach a little too far. The taller boy winced at Tubbo's accidental rough movements;  _ was he this tall yesterday? _

"You already used a potion on me. I'm heading home." Tubbo scoffed at the nonchalant answer the teen in front of him gave. The blonde made to leave again, but Tubbo quickly grabbed his arm once more and pulled him back, this time dragging him over to the couch. A glare was all he got from the other, so he glared back.

"You're stupid if you think I'm letting you walk out of here without being able to heal properly." The teen went to object, but Tubbo shut him up with another glare, making the other still on the couch. "Healing potions take a few days to work, and it only heals fast enough to stop the bleeding and cover the flesh and organs damaged in the first ten minutes." Staring at the other to see if he was paying attention, Tubbo began poking the different injuries the other was sporting to give an example.

The teen hissed at Tubbo and slapped his hand away, "That hurts, don't touch it, moron." The brown-haired male rolled his eyes and walked over to the table to grab the bread he had set there minutes before, as well as two plates and a knife. Heading back to the couch, Tubbo set the bread down on a small stool and grabbed another for him to sit on. He talked as he sliced the warm bread.

"It's not done healing if it still hurts."

"Shut it."

Looking up from slicing the bread, Tubbo stared questioningly at the other.  _ Wow, three sentences and two of which were sad insults. How much pride does he have?  _ Dishing a few slices onto each plate, he hands one to the teen sitting on the couch, trying to start up what he was initially going to tell the other before an escape attempt happened.

"You're not healed fully, okay? I'll be honest with you; I have no idea how well those worked since I just found them somewhere. You probably feel a lot of pain but are just too much of an idiot to say it, so-" 

"I am not an idiot-" 

"Please don't cut me off." Tubbo took a bite out of the bread and melted at the taste; Niki outdid herself on the sweetbread as it was fantastic. He looked back at the other who was eyeing the bread with suspicion and continued.

"To put it shortly, I'm not letting you leave until you recover from your mishap with your dagger friend." Tubbo motioned over to the sink where the now-cleaned dagger resided. "Unless you want to get out of here and find a way back to your home in the condition you're in, which I think is a stupid thing to do, you should stay here until the pain has minimized."

The blonde sighed and leaned back into the couch, seemingly in defeat, taking the plate of bread with him. Tubbo watched the other's eyes light up after he took a bite, laughing as the teen quickly stuffed his mouth with the rest of the bread.  _ I'll have to tell Niki about this; she'll be so happy. _

"Um, thanks for the bread, I guess. It was warm and well made." The sheepish smile on the blonde's face contrasted with the personality he had seen so far, but it was enjoyable to see.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask; what's your name?"

A surprised look from the teen followed Tubbo's question, and he could hear low mumbling before the other answered with a wide grin.

"The name's Tommy, don't wear it out."

...

"Do you ever do something other than looking after those stupid flowers?"

Tubbo ignored the blonde from the other side of the room and continued watering the newly sprouting cornflower he had planted in a pot, his wings twitching behind him, needing something else to do than stay still. He heard a grumble from behind, a shift in weight on the couch, and footsteps started moving towards him. He turned around with a smile up to his eyes and beamed at Tommy.

"How are you this morning? I didn't hear you get up because I was working."

"I what-" Tommy heavily sighed and brought his hands to his face, covering it in a way to mask his frustration. "It's been three days, and all you've done is water flowers, eat food, and go outside for like, five minutes. Your days are so dull; don't you like, do anything fun?" Tommy shifted his weight to lean against a wall, staring at the cornflower the shorter had been tending.

"How many hybrids have you met before?" The simple question Tubbo asked seemingly confused the other before he started laughing.

"That's such a stupid question; where did it come from?"

Tubbo frowned. "I'm just curious because you haven't asked me about my wings or antennas yet." Walking to his small fridge, Tubbo glanced over his shoulder to see the blonde thinking about something. He grabbed the bottle of sugar water he had gotten from Niki a few days ago and walked back to Tommy, who seemed to have an answer.

"Well, I live with three hybrids myself, so yeah. I've met a few." Tubbo looked at him in shock; his answer was not what the brown-haired teen was expecting.  _ I'm not sure what I was expecting, though.  _ Tommy chuckled and looked out the window. He stared at the snow that had been falling for the past couple of days and sighed. "It's boiling here; feels like I'm in front of five burning fireplaces all at the same time. And oh, how do your plants even survive in the snow and stuff this early in March?"

Tubbo looked at him before glancing at the sugar water in his hand, then to the cornflower beside them. He gave a hand motion for Tommy to watch him and set the water bottle down on the table, taking a deep breath before closing his eyes. Tubbo steadied his breathing, open his eyes, and reached out towards the flower, ready to explain.

He lightly touched the blue petals and watched them move. "Hybrids can all do... something special. And it only pertains to them." He moved his hand to the stem and observed as it danced with the small movement.

Tommy scoffed, "Well, duh. I know that. I told you I live with hybrids."

Tubbo smiled at him, "This should be easier to explain then. For as much as I can explain." The cornflower grew a little taller, a subtle peppery aroma beginning to flow through the air. "It's like, a hybrid instinct, you know? Bee's pollinate flowers and other plants to help keep them healthy, so I have a feeling like that. I learned how to take care of lots of plants when I was younger, but I only learned I could do this a few years ago."

"Hold on. So you; touch flowers, and they get bigger? That's plain useless. I don't see how it's exciting for you." Tubbo looked at Tommy, crossing his arms and his smile faltering before looking back to watch the cornflower. He could see the blonde from the corner of his eye look back at the flower as well. 

"Just watch."

The small flower seemed to almost glow with a blue mist over it, spinning slightly in the pot. Tubbo heard a silent gasp from beside him as the flower blossomed fully, taller than it was mere minutes before, and a sweet scent mixed with the pepper one in the air. Tubbo took a few steps back, and the transparent blue cloud around the pot faded away to reveal a smaller cornflower starting to grow around the now-grown one. He turned to Tommy and smiled widely, flashing his teeth with a childish grin.

Tommy looked at the flower in awe, then looked at Tubbo with a dumbfounded look. "How- how the fuck did you do that? That's so cool! I've never seen that before!" Tubbo laughed as the excitement oozed off from the other teen; he picked up the flower pot and moved it over under a hanging lamp, lighting the lamp with a match. "You just made another one grow by doing some weird... uh, mist thing. Can you do that for other plants as well?"

Tubbo nodded at the question, head feeling a little fuzzy and bashful at the amazing smile he received from the blonde. He grabbed the sugar water and went to sit down on a stool near the couch, closing the curtains around the house before doing so. 

"It feels weird afterwards, though," he started, "like, my mind feels pretty heavy and stuff, so I only do it when they take too long to grow." 

"Is that why you're drinking that? I read once that bees like sugar water a lot, so I kind of thought you just liked the taste." Tommy walked over and flopped onto the couch, his body sinking into it. Tubbo took a sip of the water and moved his wings around so they wouldn't stiffen. 

"Yeah, the water seems to help numb my brain from the pains I get afterwards. I get headaches even without doing the mist thing sometimes too. Maybe it's a bee thing; I still don't fully understand why the water helps."

Silence fell over the room, the occasional gulp of water heard, adding to the awkward feeling in the air. Tubbo looked at Tommy when the blonde sat up to stare at him. He was about to ask him what was on his mind when Tommy answered that question for him.

"So, can you like, fly and shit?"

...

Tubbo could indeed not fly. Both boys figured that out two days later, all starting when the snow had stopped falling. It really should've been easy to tell. 

"According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to-"

"Oh my gosh, will you just shut up with that! You're not a bee; you're a bee hybrid!" 

"Yeah, but this book has facts about bees and advice on how to care for them. It has to apply to hybrid bees as well, right?" Tubbo flipped through the pages of the book he was holding and listened to the audible frustration from the blonde. "Look here; it's a page about their flight process, so this might help." Tommy kicked a pile of snow and walked over to Tubbo, grabbed the book out of the hands of the shorter, and tossed the novel towards the cottage; it sprayed the light snow up when it hit the ground. "Tommy, why? That's one of the only books I can read easily, don't ruin it."

The brown-haired teen headed to pick up the book but was forced back by something yanking his arm. He sighed, turning around to face the blonde and stare dead into his blue eyes. He sighed, "What is it, Tommy?" The other let go of his arm, seemingly trying to word what he was trying to say in his head. 

"Tubbo, can't you like, imagine flying? Think of how your wings would move mentally, and then they might work in real-time? It's how my dad says he does it."

His mouth opened in shock at Tommy's words. "Hold on. Your dad is a hybrid, but you're not?!"  _ How does that even work? Is his family just messed up or something? _ Tubbo's face had settled into one of confusion, his brows furring trying to work out connections.

"Wow, you are actually stupid-"

"I am not!"

A loud laugh roared from the blonde, Tubbo's wings moving underneath his cloak, and his antennas twitched in annoyance as he watched Tommy fall over. "I- I told you before that I lived with three hybrids; I just never mentioned they were my family. What, did you think I lived in the middle of nowhere?" The laughter raised in volume when Tubbo looked over at a random tree to avoid answering the question. "You actually did think that!"

"How am I supposed to know where you live?! I didn't want to ask; that's weird!" Another loud laugh made Tubbo turn around and stare at the teen on the ground, almost laughing himself at the snow that covered the other's cloak. 

"Tubbo, you could've asked; I don't care. You healed me and have taken care of me for the past five days. I think it's safe to say you're harmless and can know the area I live in."

"Soooo?" Tubbo glanced over at Tommy, expecting to get an answer from the blonde; the snowball that hit his head was not what he was hoping to happen. He messed around his hair, trying to clear the snow from it before it melted. "What was that for?"

"If you can fly over here, I'll tell you where I'm from, deal bee boy?"

Tubbo shook the snow off his head, untucking his wings from under his brown cloak. "Bee boy? What kind of nickname is that?" He heard a scoff as he closed his eyes, trying to remember what he read in the book.  _ Bees wings rotate and move fast, so maybe I could try that?  _ His wings buzzed slightly behind him, and he ignored the slight, sharp sensation from the right one as he concentrated. He took a step forward from the force on his back.  _ Oh, that feels weird. They've never moved this much before-  _

_ "AHHH!" _

Tubbo shot forward slightly before skidding into Tommy, knocking them both to the cold ground, snow covering them both. He whined at the pain on the right side of his back; it hurt for him to move his wings, though attention quickly averted to the teen he landed on in fear. "Sorry, is your side okay, Tommy?" 

"That's the last thing you should be worrying bout right now; how are you?"

They both got up and brushed the snow off their clothes, Tubbo wincing with each brush on his back. He mumbled a slight, "I'm fine." and allowed Tommy to brush the snow off his wings. 

"Tubbo, your forewings look different. Like, the left one is a lot bigger than the right one." The brown-haired male stiffened, his blue eyes staring at the snow and mind drawing a blank. 

_ It's probably just a coincidence. It's just how my wings grew in; nothing's wrong with them. Nothing right- _

"Are you just going to stand there and freeze your wings off? Those things look pretty delicate to me." His thoughts snapped shut, and he looked to see Tommy waiting at the front door; hand already turning the handle. "Besides, I'd call that a win for you; technically, you did fly in a way." A wide smile spread to his face as he ran towards the cottage, entering through the door with Tommy following him in. 

He looked at the blonde expectantly, grabbing a slice of sweetbread and munching on it. A small chuckle and an answer of, "I live in the empire capital." had Tubbo in awe.

"That would explain why you have an under cloak! Man, you must get pretty cold if you live there." 

"It's why we have the under cloaks. You get used to it after a bit, though."

"Yours's so fancy, though; it's almost like it got made for royalty to wear." Tommy stilled at the comment, which the hybrid found a bit strange before realizing. "Oh yeah, these are the colours of the empire, aren't they. It would make sense since you live where the emperor and his family live, duh." 

Silence took over for a few minutes before Tommy spoke up. "Have you ever, uh, seen one of them by any chance?" 

Tubbo shook his head and mumbled around the bread in his mouth. "They haven't ever travelled here before, to my knowledge, and I've never seen any pictures. What are they like?" The blonde smiled, and two pairs of blue eyes met before Tommy answered the question.

"Well, they're pretty fucking awesome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never researched so much about bees in my life. I love them, but I did not expect to spend three hours reading interesting facts. It was time well spent though, if I do say so myself.
> 
> I also realized that I post chapters at an insane hour in the morning for me, so you now have a look into my brilliant sleep schedule. Writing story > Sleeping.
> 
> Also if needed, I can try and explain more about how hybrid stuff works and respawning.  
> Hope you enjoy reading the story so far!

**Author's Note:**

> My history online is just, filled to the brim with medical knowledge. I feel so informed now. Like, how do medical students keep all that knowledge stored in their brains? It's actually insane.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter, it was a lot of fun for me to write. I have most characters planned out right now, but if you guys have suggestions for other characters and what they could do I'm all ears!  
> (Cough) royal guard needed (cough)


End file.
